


《烟花坠落》

by Lokilin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, yzsn/宇宙邵年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilin/pseuds/Lokilin
Relationships: 林哲宇/邵浩帆
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	《烟花坠落》

背对着绚烂的花火，林哲宇和邵浩帆相拥着跌进床里。

他们用力地贴紧彼此，唇齿肆意缠绵。林哲宇舔咬着邵浩帆的下唇，舌头缠住他的舌尖，侵略一般的搅弄着，来不及吞咽的津液顺着邵浩帆的嘴角向下蔓延。

紧贴的下身很快就有了反应，邵浩帆犹豫着想要逃脱，林哲宇已经挑开了他的睡裤，手指拨弄着他半硬的小家伙。邵浩帆一下子失去了反抗的力气，却还在做着无谓的挣扎:“前天才做过的…”

“这已经是新的一年了。”林哲宇委屈的看着他，手下的动作却片刻不停。

“…”

“帮我戴上，嗯?”林哲宇一只手从床头柜里掏出一只塑胶小方袋塞到邵浩帆手上，另一只手解下自己的裤子，肿胀的性器被迫不及待的从内裤里释放出来。

邵浩帆半跪在床上，迷迷糊糊的就被牵引着摸上了林哲宇沉甸甸的性器，滑腻的茎头沾湿了他的指尖。邵浩帆握住茎身撸动了几下，半硬的柱体胀得更大了。

他凑过去和林哲宇接吻，一边撕开了安全套的包装。

套好后，林哲宇亲了一下他的额头:“乖。”

邵浩帆趴在床上，细瘦的腰下陷成诱人的弧度。润滑液顺着臀缝蜿蜒而下，濡湿了幽深的蜜穴。林哲宇倒了很多在手上，方便手指探进紧窄的穴口，指节在高热的内壁不断顶弄扩张。

林哲宇的手指很长，每次在给他做扩张的时候也能进的很深。

窗外的烟花不知从何时已经停止，黑暗中只能听见身下搅弄时的淫靡水声。邵浩帆咬住自己的小臂，却还是有细碎的呜咽从他的唇齿间泄漏出来。

林哲宇看见他咬得齿痕交错的手臂，只好把他的两只手腕抓着反剪在他的背上。另一只手握着性器，在他的穴口磨蹭戳弄，就是不进去。

“浩帆，叫出来，我想听你叫。”

邵浩帆被欺负的转头瞪了林哲宇一眼，形状温良的眼尾被情欲染得泛红，黑白分明的大眼睛还蕴着泪水。

林哲宇只看了一眼就受不了了，他附身咬住邵浩帆薄削的耳尖，声音沙哑低沉:“你忍一下，很快就好…”

“呃啊！”

硕大的茎头一下子顶进幽闭的穴口，粗壮的茎身整根没入，沉甸甸的囊袋拍击在柔嫩的臀肉上发出清脆的声响，雪白的臀尖立刻浮上绯红。

方才耐心的扩张让整个过程少了许多滞塞，林哲宇等不及让邵浩帆慢慢适应，便晃动精瘦的腰开始大力的鞭挞操干。事先挤进去的润滑液被磨擦成细密的白色泡沫，落到床单上，化成一片水痕。

“啊…慢…慢一点…”邵浩帆被制住双手无法反抗，蝴蝶骨就像振翅欲飞的蝶翼一般扇动起伏。脊柱沟的曲线缀连着挺翘饱满的雪臀，此刻正随着撞击不住的晃动。

林哲宇安慰的亲了亲他后颈的那枚小硬币一样痣，下身的动作却丝毫不见停滞。每一次的顶弄又深又狠，茎头破开柔软湿热的内壁撞上那处隐秘的突起，勾得身下的人脚尖都蜷缩起来。

“啊…哈啊……啊啊啊……”邵浩帆的喘息染上哭腔，泪水被刺激的不断地从眼尾溢出，和吞咽不及的津液混杂着沾湿枕套。

夜还很漫长。

在床上换了不知道多少个姿势后，邵浩帆被林哲宇抱进卫生间清理，在浴缸里又被压着做了一次。

事后，邵浩帆躺在林哲宇的双腿间方便他导出刚刚射进他内穴里的精液。

浴室里水汽氤氲，邵浩帆本来就困得不行还被拖着做了一晚上的活塞运动，现在更是眼睛都快睁不开了。

意识昏沉间，又有什么硬挺滚烫的东西抵在他的尾椎骨处。

邵浩帆一下子清醒过来，推了他一把:“你干嘛?！”

林哲宇无辜的看着他:“没办法…情不自禁。”

又把人拖进怀里亲了一口:“放心，我自己解决。”说完果然老老实实的给他搓澡。


End file.
